Bioware: Behind the Game
by Arzir
Summary: This is my take on how BioWare's characters interact with each other in a shared world. First fanfic... Read and have fun! There might be also guest characters from other games.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First fanfic. Uhmm.. I don't know what to write here so just try to be nice when giving a review. I hope you enjoy. This will be a compilation of stories of the life of the different characters of BIOWARE.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters…what else..uhmm..BIOWARE owns them. **

Drinking Buddies

The sun was just barely showing its rays and citizens of Kirkwall still lay in their bed with the exception of a few early risers and the city guard's evening watch. The streets were still void of merchants and the thieves that follow them. From the nobles of Hightown, the elves of the Alienage, to the dregs of Darktown; all still wish for blissful sleep. Even the Hanged Man sat silently, its patrons scattered around the dirty floor, lying in their drunken stupors. In this tavern, where your tankard is always full of piss-ale that would still get you relatively drunk, sat three heroes around a circular wooden table.

"It's a quarter till four, John," groaned Garret Hawke as he filled his friend's tankard with the Hanged Man's finest. "This better be good."

"I think I need something a little stronger than that, Garret," John Shepard replied, pushing the tankard to Hawke. He gave his friend a tired smile and leans against his chair, breathing deeply in an attempt to calm his nerves but only succeeding in inhaling the stench of drunken men, piss, and sex.

"Maker! What got you so wound up?" Hawke asked John before drinking the ale in one go.

"Take a guess," replied John, head still facing the ceiling with his arm covering his eyes.

"Women!" stated the third member of the trio. The elven grey warden, Theron Mahariel, placed three bottles of vodka on the table and promptly took his seat. "The only thing that would shake the resolve of the great commander Shepard is women!"

Hawke ran his hand through his jet black hair and tried to stifle a laugh which didn't go unnoticed by Shepard. "Look, whatever it is I'm sure it's not as bad as it seem," Hawke tried to hide his grin by taking a drink from his tankard that was filled by Mahariel.

"You obviously haven't seen Tali drunk," Shepard took his glass vodka and downed it in one go. "That's better! Heaven knows I needed that."

"I agree with Hawke on this one, John," Mahariel takes Hawkes tankard and threw it at the bartender who caught it with ease and proceeded in washing it.

Shepard looks at the elf but remained silent, prompting Mahariel to continue as he gives Hawke a relatively clean glass which he then proceeds filling with vodka, "Tali is a close friend of Liara. Those two are like sisters and I don't believe that they would really hurt each other on purpose."

"She shot Liara with her shotgun, Theron," the commander said, causing both the warden and the champion to down another glass of the strong liquor, "Twice."

"I'm sure those were warning shots," Hawke reassured his friend.

"She aimed it at her head," John replied, shifting his gaze from Hawke to Mahariel.

"Well, she was drunk right?" Mahariel reasoned with the SPECTRE in front of him, "She must've aimed it higher but…she..uhmm.."

"She was at point blank range," John Shepard interrupts Mahariel's failing attempt at reasoning. "It was a good thing Wynn was there."

Theron gave his friend a gentle pat on the back, "I still believe those two are the best of friends and will eventually reconcile."

"But I wonder what would cause Tali to shoot her best friend," Hawke gave Shepard a suspicious look and states, "You're not telling us the whole story, Commander."

John at this moment thought his glass of vodka was very interesting and decides to observe it thoroughly. But the commander can feel two pairs of eyes boring at him so he down the very interesting glass and admits, "Liara was giving me a lap dance when the incident happened."

"Maker's breath! What were you thinking, Shepard?" asked the surprised champion.

"It was Marian's fault," defended John, "somehow she and Isabela manage to convince Liara that giving me a lap dance was a good idea."

"Creators! No wonder Tali almost made sushi out of her friend," exclaimed Theron.

The trio then erupted in a loud roar of laughter, waking most of the tavern's patrons. Shepard's worry slowly disappearing, proving that sometimes it better to just laugh at your problems. Each of the heroes recalling their adventures with their respective companions, and although the most silly and hilarious moments don't usually end up in the game, and very few knows about them, they remember and treasure them. Garret Hawke, Theron Mahariel and John Shepard each grab a bottle of vodka and empty them before saying in unison…

"Rember that time when..."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to a good friend of mine, ChasingTheWind, who convinced me that I should post these stories. She is an amazing writer. You should go read her stories. One of them has...wind in it…WIND! Like Linka in that cartoon…uhmm…Captain Planet. Wasn't she cool? And…I'm blabbering. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters and I'm terrified of law suits... Please read and have fun…you can review if you have time.**

Sisters

Marian Hawke, eldest daughter of Malcolm Hawke, vanquisher of qunari, champion of Kirkwall, fearless leader, knew she was in trouble. It started like it always does; a letter arrived at her mansion in Hightown baring a request to investigate a cave at the Wounded Coast. The letter came with 30 silvers which Hawke gave to Oriana, her elven servant, to do as she wishes. Wealth was no longer a problem for the Champion and she can afford to be pretty generous these days. Rather these requests are a means for Marian to have fun and help the city while she's at it. But Marian Hawke got more than what she bargained for when she saw an army of undead, possibly possessed by demons, when she arrived at the cave entrance.

"Do not worry, sister, I am with you," Bethany Hawke, younger sister of Marian and senior enchanter of the Circle, reassured her sister with a gentle pat on her back. She turned to the army of undead who seem to be waiting for them to make the first move.

"It's a good thing I thought of bringing you along, Bethy," Hawke smiled at the mage beside her. Marian pulled out her twin daggers, gave her sister a wink before disappearing in cloud of smoke and instantly appearing behind one of the undead monsters. She stabbed the monster's head with one of her blades while slashing another one's throat beside her.

Bethany held her staff high as it glow a bluish hue, the black obsidian staff felt cold in her hands as mana was channeled from her to the weapon she held. The eyes of the three dragons that decorated the top of the staff shined crimson. Bethany felt the surge of freezing magic in her staff and she struck the ground before her. Dozens of undead were impaled by frozen spikes that burst from the ground. Some of the creature froze, others were mangled, but some remained intact, their black, putrid blood stains the translucent spikes.

Marian was a whirlwind of blades. Her attacks flowed smoothly, as one blade sliced an undead the other one was wrenched free from another's back. She went from one monster to the next, inflicting shallow wounds that were not fatal. Bethany was curious of her sister's action and was about to question her when she saw the most gruesome sight. One by one the undead that Marian had wounded each began to fall. Their flesh was rotting at a quicker rate, the black muck that was once blood began to boil, their bones seem to melt, and finally they lie motionless on the ground. Deader than dead.

"Maker's breath, Sister! How did you do that?" Bethany gasped and averted her gaze from the piles of rotting flesh before her. "Augh! I think I'm gonna be sick!"

Marian was beside his sister now with a huge grin plastered on her face. "You like it, Bethy? 'Tis a gift from Mordin. Rachnai blood! I coated my daggers with it before coming here."

"You are spending too much time with that…that…" Bethany said while trying to stop her breakfast from escaping her stomach, "Lizard!"

"Technically, salarians are amphibians," Hawke reasoned.

Bethany was about to tell her sister off when they both heard a fearsome roar that echoed inside the dark cave. Before the Hawke sisters was a creature of immense size. The monster seem to be made out of the remains of the undead they've slayed. Different rotting body parts seem to be stitched together by their very sinews. Black bile was flowing out of what appears to be its mouth. The creature began to advance on them, each step shaking the very ground they stood on. This was it. Marian could feel it. This is the final monster to be slayed.

"Bethany, just like what we've plan. Cover me from a safe distance, distract it as much as you can while I go in for the kill," Marian didn't wait for Bethany's reply. She trusts her sister completely. They were going to be victorious.

She is just a few paces from the monster. She could smell the putrid stench coming from the rotting corpse that composed the creature. Marian, vanished in a cloud of smoke as a giant fist came crashing down on the ground she previously stood on. The creature screamed as Marian attacks it from behind; she vanished again then appeared on top of the creature, driving his daggers through its head. The creature trashed violently and succeeds in throwing Marian off. But the champion was ready, and landed on her feet, smiling with confidence.

"Bethany! Now!" shouted Marian.

The eldest Hawke was greeted with the terrifying sound of silence. Her confident smile faded, replaced with worry. She looked to her sister and saw that she has not moved at all. She just stood there, looking like one of the tranquil mages. She could not believe her eyes. They were so close. So close to victory and…

"Maker…"

Marian looks down and saw what appears to be a sword jutting out from her abdomen. It was dripping with blood. Her blood. And she knew it was over. The creature violently pulled his weapon from the champion, causing her to turn and face the monster. Marian fell on her knees. She tried raising her head to maintain her dignity, only for her neck to meet the monster's blade. It was over.

.

.

.

.

.

"Andraste's tits! This is the fifth time," Marian screamed at the monitor displaying her most hated sentence: You've failed! Return to last save point? Y/N. "What is wrong with that sister of mine?!"

Marian jumped of her chair and rushed out of her bedroom with all the intent of confronting her sister. She kicked the door of Bethany's room and was greeted with the most infuriating sight. There was her sister, headphones on, right hand holding the mouse and left hand barely touching the keys. But it wasn't Dragon Age Online that was on her screen but some kind of comic strip.

"BETHANY HAWKE!" screamed a now furious Marian, effectively pulling her sister from her concentration. "What in Andraste's name are you doing?"

"Marian! Why are you here? I thought we were still playing," asked Bethany, still staring at her screen, reading her comic which just adds to Marian's growing anger.

"You left me to die, sister," Marian was now standing in front of Bethany and looking at her screen. "What is that?"

"Oh! This?" Bethany gestured to her screen. "It's manga. You know, Japanese comic. It's awesome!"

"Let me get this straight. We keep failing quest after quest because you were busy reading these?!"

"No! Of course not," defended Bethany, "I sometime watch anime as well."

Marian's right eye began to twitch and she stormed out of her sister's room screaming.

"I HATE ANIME!"

**A/N: Thanks for the inspiration ChasingTheWind!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: People actually read my story. HAHAHA! I am so amazed. My goal is to make everyone happier after every read. So when you smile I'll fist pump. If you giggle I'll jump for joy. If you laugh I'll scream to the heavens: BOOOYAH! But if you fall off your chair due to uncontrollable bouts of laughter… *points at the Clown Prince of Crime, Joker* IT'S HIS FAULT! I'm innocent! Innocent I tells 'yah! *ehem* Heck! Even if you were just teetering I'll update instantly. *checks the reviews* Crud! Joker! I thought I told you to shoot them with laughing gas after a week. A week, man. Now I HAVE to update…**

**Joker: Arzir does not own any of the characters in this story. That's why it's called fanfiction, kiddies. And he certainly does not own me… I OWN him… *hysterical laughter***

The Internet

Merrill was nervous. She was always nervous but today she has all the reason to be. This was her first time aboard the SSV Normandy SR-2. She walks through the bright hallway, her feet uncomfortably cold from the metal floor. Her hands holding her ball of twine, fiddling with it to ease her tension. The huge armored lizard she met a few moments ago told her that leaving a trail of string is silly and someone could trip on them.

"Elga'non! What was his name again?"

"Gurt?"

"Unt?"

"Grunt? Yes. I think it was Grunt," Merrill pondered over the name of the krogan she just met. The elf was in such a deep concentration that by the time she stopped to survey her surrounding she was utterly confused. The long corridors seem all the same to the Dalish. It was three in the morning, although Merrill could not be certain since there were two suns when she looked outside her window before going out.

"By the dread wolf! This is impossible," Merrill was now feeling very frustrated by her lacking sense of direction. "Isabela's ship was never this confusing. Why do they even call this a ship? It doesn't even travel on water. And there's no sail. Where's the crow's nest?"

Merrill was now rambling as she tries to find her way back to her cabin; her initial goal was now long forgotten.

Tali'Zora vas Normandy, quarian ambassador, admiral of the migrant fleet and resident tech genius, was greeted by a most curious site. The young elven girl that boarded their ship when it was docked at the citadel was now wandering aimlessly.

"She must be lost," thought the quarian, "This ship could really overwhelm you if you're not used to it."

"Excuse me, Merrill," Tali tried to get the elf's attention without startling her.

"Oh! Uhm… It's Admiral Tali'Zora vas Normandy, right?" Merrill remembered this person. She was wearing the most beautiful armor the elf has ever seen. The tight fitting suit really accented her curves. And even though the helmet she wore covers her face Merrill was willing to bet that this lady was beautiful underneath her mask.

"Please, call me Tali," the quarian gestures for Merrill to take a seat on one of the chairs inside the mess hall. "Admiral is just too formal for my taste."

Merrill sat beside the quarian and smiles, "Thank you, Tali. This ship is just so huge."

Tali nods in approval, "Let me guess, you got lost didn't you?"

Merrill's face flushed a bight shade of pink and fidgets with her ball of twine. She didn't dare look at Tali who was trying to contain her laughter. It wasn't a mocking laugh but an amused one. She heard the same type of laughter from Varic and Isabela whenever she does something silly.

"Don't worry, Merrill," Tali pats the young elf's back in a reassuring manner and admits, "Truth be told, I also got lost in the old Normandy; and that ship was a lot smaller compared to this one."

"Really?" Merrill looks up with a smile on her face.

"Ships this big usually overwhelms first-timers like you," explains Tali.

"Why do they call it 'ships'," asked Merrill, "They do not travel on water. They take to the air so they're more like planes, right?"

Tali was now facing Merrill and although it can't be clearly seen, the quarian's eyes were wide with amused surprise, "You know, I never thought of that." She then laughs heartily at how cute and innocent her new friend is.

The quarian's laughter was infectious and Merrill found herself laughing for no apparent reason save for joining her friend. "What's so funny?" she asked between the fits of laughter.

"Nothing, Merrill," replied Tali, "I'm just suddenly filled with joy."

Tali then took an omni-pad, a thin, rectangular piece of synthetic fibers with an orange screen and silver edges, from the table behind them and gave it to Merrill, "You can use this so you don't get lost."

"But I do not know how this magic mirror works," Merril looks at the device with curiosity all over her face.

"It's easy," Tali then holds Merrill's hand and guides it to the different images on the screen, "I'll teach you."

The quarian and the elf were both busy with the omni-pad; one was learning while the other was teaching. This was the sight that greeted Zevran as he enters the mess hall. Nothing like two beautiful ladies to brighten the morning of this Antivan Crow **(EX-CROW)**, but Zevran knows that if he wishes to keep his life, he would treat these fine women with respect and honor; least he wants the wrath of both the Champion and the SPECTRE. Although this does not mean who couldn't have fun with them.

"The maker must have blessed me today to be greeted by two of the galaxy's loveliest ladies," Zevran announced as he approach their table. "Do tell this handsomely looking elf what you two are up to."

"Tali is teaching me how to use this magic mirror," answered Merrill.

"Oh? Does this magic mirror have access to the internet?" inquired Zevran, taking a seat beside Merrill.

"First of all, it's called an omni-pad," replied Tali while guiding Merrill's hand towards the icon for the internet browser, "and yes, it has access to the net."

"Net? Do you use this for fishing as well?" asked a very confused Merrill.

"No, Merrill. Internet," explain Tali, "It's a global system of interconnected computer networks that use the standard internet protocol suite to link several billion devices worldwide."

The two elves just stared at the quarian with blank looks on both their faces.

Zevran was first to recover and asks, "So how does it work?"

"That's easy," Tali points at the long rectangular space on top of the screen and says, "Just type in the site you want to visit on this box here and touch the 'ENTER' icon."

Zevran nods and whispers something to Merrill that Tali didn't hear. "Okay! Let's try that then," said Merrill excitedly. She then proceeds in typing the site that Zevran told her to visit.

The trio was focused on the screen while Merrill was slowly entering each letter. They were all excited to see Meril's first attempt on using the internet. At that very moment when Merrill was just about to touch 'ENTER' Isabela, pirate captain of the S.S. Coco, appeared behind the trio in a puff of smoke. She was sitting on the table, leaning in to have a look on what these three were up to and saw the omni-pad that Merrill was holding.

"By the storm of the Waking Seas! What are you teaching Kitten here?!" Isabela shouted, directing the question to both Merrill's companion.

The two were still too confused by the sudden appearance of the pirate captain to reply but Merril, who was already used to Isabela's sudden intrusions, stared at the omni-pad with confusion plastered on her face albeit for a different reason.

"Isabela, the people in this magic mirror clearly do not know what they are doing," stated the Dalish Pariah, "the guy here is definitely using the wrong hole!"

**A/N: Just to make this clear: Merrill is NOT, I repeat, she is NOT an idiot. She isn't stupid. She is just naïve. This is her first time in Mass Effect Universe and all the future gizmos are new to her. I don't believe Theadas has any light bulbs yet. And the only electricity Merrill knows are those that comes out from her fingertips. And-rambling again. I hope you had fun reading this. See yah next time!**

**And I put in an Easter egg in this chapter, a reference to another game. Have fun finding it! **


End file.
